Not Today
by darveyxoxo
Summary: What if Donna and Harvey slept together after Intent? Harvey insists on pursuing a relationship but Donna wants to do what they did last time and sweep things under the rug. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't write fics because I don't consider myself a writer but Jane (a.k.a aSnackForAlways on twitter) tweeted a prompt and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I went on to write it myself. Hopefully I did it justice. Please don't go too hard on me. This is my first fic ever and I'm still learning **** Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Prompt: "Imagine this [pic of donna holding harvey's face in the machel apartment] after either the other time or intent. They would have another night and the next day Donna is the one who wants to forget it whereas Harvey wants to pursue a relationship. They argue. Tears happen and Donna tells him he's not ready while holding his face like this."**

**THIS IS STORY IS SET IN 4x15 "INTENT"**

"_I should go"_

"_Why?"_

"_You know why"_

…

"_You know I love you, Donna"_

Harvey makes his way down the hall to the elevator. As the doors open, he gets in and hits the letter "G". His chest feels empty yet tight at the same time. He loosens his tie in hopes of allowing more air into his lungs. He's feeling strange but can't seem to point out why.

"Idiot" he whispers to himself. He just said _those_ words to her and left her there process what he said alone. '_It must be the wine'_ he thinks, but he doesn't recall wine ever hitting him like this. It's different, it's longing. Longing for her.

The elevator dings and the doors open but he doesn't move. He clenches his jaw and hits the floor number 12.

Donna is still in shock. '_What just happened?'_ she thinks to herself. Did he just tell her he loves her? Did he just tell her she's different? Her heart is pounding so hard against her chest she has to hold onto her couch to stabilize herself. What did he mean by all of that? It sounded too sincere for him to mean it platonically yet so vague for it to be romantic. She needs answers and she needs it now.

Four loud knocks on her door awake her from her trance and a small gasp escapes her throat. She heads towards the door and slowly opens it. It's Harvey. Suit jacket and coat on his arm, tie loosened, breathing heavily.

There is a vulnerability in his eyes and she takes three steps back. "Harvey wh-" she is interrupted by his lips on hers. The kiss is soft, urgent with a hint of desperation. Harvey pulls back and looks into her eyes seeking her permission.

Donna then pulls Harvey in for another kiss only this time with more passion. He shuts the door behind him with one hand and wrap his arms around her tiny waist dropping his suit jacket and coat on the floor.

His tongue asking for access by gliding over her bottom lip and slides in her mouth once she gives in. She lets out a soft moan as soon as their tongues meet and it doesn't take long for their kisses to heat up.

Harvey then slowly backs her up into her bedroom without breaking the kiss as they both strip each other off their clothes leaving a trail of clothing behind them. By the time they reach the foot of her bed, she is only dressed in her black tank top and black lounge pants while his vest and tie are gone and his white dress shirt fully unbuttoned revealing his toned body.

He removes her top and kisses her from her mouth to her jaw to her neck as his fingers play with the waistband of her pants. Donna moans as he lightly sucks on _that _spot on her neck that he knows she loves and strips Harvey off his dress shirt.

He places one hand on her lower back and gently lays her down on her bed. He then slowly slides her lounge pants down her long legs. He then stands and takes the sight of her in. Black lacey underwear, black bra, fair skin, fiery red hair. "Fuck" he mumbles under his breath and it doesn't take long for him to unbuckle his own belt and peel himself of his suit pants.

His legs are in between hers as he kisses her again. Their groins align and donna moans at the feel of his erection at her wanting centre. His hands trail up from her left leg to cup her left but cheek as the other snakes behind her to unclasp her bra. Once it's off, he puts his mouth on her left nipple. Donna gasps at the sensation. He lightly sucks on it and soothes it with a flick of his tongue while his left hand pulls and tugs at her other nipple.

"Harvey… please" donna moans. And he takes it as a sign for him to go do some work down south. He trails sloppy wet kisses from her nipple to her stomach until he reaches her inner thigh. He stops momentarily to look at her. The sight of her aroused and panting turns him on even more. He places one last kiss on her inner thigh and peels her underwear off.

Before she could prepare herself, his mouth in on her mound, hot and wet. Her fingers immediate pull on his hair and her back arches as she moans in pleasure. "You're so wet" he says and he runs his tongue along her folds before going back to her clit.

"Harvey, please. I need you now" she begs and he stops after placing a final kiss on her heat. Donna sits up, removes his underwear and starts rubbing his rock hard length. Harvey groans at the contact of her cold fingers. She spreads the precum all over the tip and uses her other hand to pull is head into another passionate kiss.

Harvey deepens the kiss, lays donna down on her back again, and aligns his dick with her entrance. He kisses down her neck as he slowly sinks into her. They both groan at the feeling of them together again. It has been too long. Harvey buries his face into her neck as he gives her time to adjust to his size.

"Shit. I forgot to-" Harvey realizes. "No, It's fine. I'm on the pill" she reassures him. "Just move"

He sets a slow pace at first just to get used to the feeling of being inside her again. Sure, he's been with plenty of women but none of them have ever felt like Donna. She responds with a pleasurable sigh as her fingertips dig into his shoulder blades and lifts her ass of the bed to meet his next few thrusts.

"faster" donna moans and Harvey growls at the sexiest sound he has ever heard. He doesn't waste any more time, he pulls almost all the way out only to slide back in deeper.

He allows the pace to build gradually with each and every thrust they both make. They move together in sync and in perfect harmony, Harvey wonders how he survived twelve long years without this, without her.

The next minutes are spent scratching his back, cupping her ass, pulling on his hair, kneading her breasts, rubbing her clit. They both can't stop touching each other as they've both been deprived of it for so long.

Her room is filled with moans and curses as they both reach their peak.

Donna bites down on her bottom lip and cries out in ecstasy as she rides out her orgasm. She clings onto him as she shudders and he meets her release with his own. "My neighbors are gonna hate me" she whispers breathlessly. "So what if they do?" he looks at her and laughs as he kisses her temple and eases out of her.

The sun shines through Donna's white curtains and Harvey slowly opens his eyes to see red hair on the white pillows. He scoots closer to her and starts placing soft pecks from the back of her ear, down her neck, onto her shoulder, and back on his favorite spot on Donna's neck.

"Hmmm, good morning to you as well" She moans while stretching her neck to give him more access.

"I didn't mean to wake you" he chuckles. "Really now?" she responds playfully.

"I just had to make sure you were real" she hears a hint of vulnerability in the way he says it which causes her to turn around and face him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she searches his eyes. "Nothing" he gives her a small smile.

Harvey gets on his elbows and leans down to give her a long kiss. Donna hums into the kiss as her right hand snakes onto the back of his head holding him in place but pulls away before things start to heat up. "Want me to make us some coffee?"

"I would love that. We need the energy after losing precious sleep hours" he says while wiggling his eyebrows. Donna lightly hits his chest with back of her hand "I certainly didn't hear you complain though." She says "But I need you to say the magic words first" she adds

"Please"

"No. The other magic words"

"Pretty please? With strawberries and whipped cream on top?"

Donna giggles. "No, Harvey. You know what words I'm talking about" Harvey sucks on his upper teeth. "What else would you want me to say?" he says as he chuckles nervously.

"What you told me last night. I want to hear you say them again." She gives him a small smile. "And maybe tell me how?"

Harvey stills as his breath got stuck on his throat. He should've seen this coming, Donna wasn't the type of person to let things slide just like that. He parts his lips trying to find the right words to say.

Donna, on the other hand, notices his hesitation right away. She retrieves her hand and looks away hoping Harvey wouldn't notice the pool of tears forming in her eyes. She gets up and grabs her white robe and wraps it around her naked body.

Harvey's eyes follow her. "W-where are you going?" he gets to the edge of his side of her bed and puts on his boxers. "Getting a shower. We'll be late for work. You should go"

He notices the change in Donna's tone, it wasn't soft like it was a few seconds ago. It was the voice she always used whenever she needed to put him in his place. Something is wrong.

"Donna, please don't say this was a mistake."

"I'm not going to, Harvey. I just think that we should do what we did the other time and not mention it again." She starts to walk towards her bathroom.

"What if I don't want to sweep it under the rug?" he gets up

"W-what?" she stutters and stops walking

"What if I want this? Us?" he says as he gestures the both of them with his fingers and takes small steps towards her.

"Harvey, you don't know what you want." She shakes her head. "Oh and you do?" he raises his voice in response. He knows what's coming next. He starts to panic and his knees get weak at the thought of her rejection.

"No. but what I do know is this isn't what's best for the both of us right now" her voice now louder and more firm too. "How could you say that after last night?" Harvey shakes his head in disbelief. His lips are parted and his face long.

"Because I just asked you thirty seconds ago how you love me and you couldn't even respond to the goddamn question!" she screams and Harvey closes his eyes. This is where he knew he screwed up big time. "I felt everything there is to feel, Donna. And I know you did too" he takes small slow steps towards her.

"I'm not saying I didn't feel anything, Harvey. I just don't think now is the best time to act on it" her eyes now filled with tears and are one blink away from falling. "Then when?" his voice breaks and Harvey's eyes start to water as well.

"When you're ready to tell me why you love me" she takes a step towards him. "And how you love me" she takes another and now they're too dangerously close to each other. She places one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. "Because I know you do"

Harvey lifts his eyes from the ground and searches hers to find her cheeks now damp with tears. "But Harvey, you're not ready." She says while both her hands cup his cheeks and his heart sinks. "You're not. And I don't think I need to explain how I know that"

Harvey closes his eyes. "Donna…"

Donna interrupts "I need you to hear you say it, Harvey. That's how I'll know you're willing to go all in but… until then… we can't be together" she says and is followed by a soft sob. "We won't last this way. And you know I'm right." She continues

Harvey takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. His heart is pounding and his head is throbbing. He opens his eyes and grips her waist. "Donna, I don't want to forget what happened last night"

"I'm not saying you should"

"I don't want to lose you"

"You won't" her gaze locked on his. She can see that sadness in his eyes and her heart aches as much as his. But she knows it is for the best. They might finally decide to take the plunge someday, somehow. But not today. Not until he's ready.

Harvey rests his forehead on hers and closes his eyes yet again. Donna does the same and they stay that way for a good long minute. He knows she's right. They can't jump into this while he can't commit. And he knows what he has with her is too valuable to risk. He can't lose her, not over this. He can't.

"I should go" he whispers because he knows the longer he's in physical contact with her, the harder it will be for him to walk away. He turns around, picks his clothes up from the floor and gets dressed.

"I'll walk you out" he hears Donna say.

They both make their way down her hallway to the door. He takes the knob, open the door and starts to head out but stops halfway. He sighs, takes a deep breath and turns to Donna one last time.

"Wait for me?" he asks weakly

Donna wraps her arms around herself, give him a sad smile and nods.

He clenches his jaw and walks out of her apartment. He shuts the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for all the love and support you've been showing this fic. This was originally supposed to be just a one-shot but some of you asked for more chapters. Now that I've thought about it, I realized that there is so much potential in this storyline so I decided to work on it. I'm happy to announce that this will be a 3-part fic! I've worked so hard on this chapter and now I'm currently working on the last. (Chapter 3) Again, thanks for reading! I hope you tune in for the conclusion next week **

**THIS IS SET IN 7x06 "HOME TO ROOST"**

"_Hey, what are you doing here?"_

"_Can't a managing partner have a drink with his favorite COO every once in a while?"_

"_He can but I have a ton of work to do and I'd like to get home before midnight"_

"_There's something I need to tell you"_

"_Harvey, what's going on?"_

Harvey sits on the arm of her office couch and tries to gather the right words to say what he needs to. "I've been seeing Paula Agard." He blurts out.

His statement confuses her a bit. "Paula Agard… your therapist" She says trying to get more clarification on what he said.

"Former… therapist" he interludes.

"And by seeing each other, you mean-" she has a hint on what he's about to say but hopes she's wrong. But she's Donna, she's never wrong. She holds her breath but not even that could prepare her for the bombshell he was about to drop. _Don't say it, Harvey. Don't say it._

"Yes" Harvey confirms her theory.

"Wow." Wait… What? Did he really just say that? Donna is at a loss for words. Man did the news take her by surprise. She felt her heart sink in a way it never has.

"Donna, please don't take it the wrong way." Harvey tries to comfort her.

"Oh and how exactly would you like me to take it, Harvey?" she tilts her head. Her eyes are now darker and her voice more firm.

He sighs. "Look, I know I said-"

"To wait for you?" she interrupts. "Yeah… And I did." She whispers and then starts clicking her BIC pen. She said that last line with such bad taste, like it almost disgusts her just thinking about it. She's Donna Paulsen. She doesn't wait for men. Men wait for her. She sucks on her upper teeth and tries her best to hide the disappointment sprawled across her face by looking down at her lap.

"Donna…"

"You don't need to explain, Harvey." She says and is followed by a soft chuckle. "I just wish I knew that '_wait for me'_ was code for seeing other women until you're able to get your shit together." She looks back up to him and gives him a sarcastic smile.

This was a different type of tightening in her chest. This was a different type of pain. This wasn't just leading her on, this was betrayal, this was… there's not even a word for it. Harvey couldn't even respond or even look her in the eye anymore. _Coward. _She thinks to herself.

"I should've known. I'm Donna for Christ's sake." She shakes her head lightly as she laughs softly and sighs. "I guess I just didn't expect you to go back on your word."

Her words ring in his ear and he shifts his gaze back to her. She knew saying that would make him tick but she didn't care. She wants him to get triggered. She wants to start a fight. She wants to lash out and take all her anger and hurt out on him.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just said yes after what happened that night" Harvey challenges her. He is going down a dangerous path with this. He is testing her just as much as she is testing him. His tongue now pressed against his cheek in order to control himself from raising his voice.

Donna is surprised by his audacity to say that.

"You have some nerve pinning this on me." She glares at him. "I told you it was for the best. Do you honestly think we could've made a relationship work when we can't even deal with our own personal issues?" Donna says as tears start pooling in her eyes and mentally curses herself. Damnit, she can't cry. Not right now. Now when things are just starting to heat up. She cannot allow Harvey to see her this vulnerable and defenseless especially for a woman who's had her defenses up this whole time.

"We could've worked through those issues together! Isn't that what a normal couple does?" Harvey stands and spreads his arms, saying those words as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't, Harvey!" Donna exclaims. "As much as I appreciate you thinking that way, this is not that simple. We can't fix each other, you know that!" Donna blinks and now tears stream down her face but she could care less about it.

Harvey shakes his head in disbelief. Does she really think that little of them? He curls his fists. He wants to throw something. A glass, his phone, anything.

"And we are NOT normal, Harvey. We never were and we will NEVER be normal. That's what makes this so difficult." She concedes as she looks away. Her relationship with Harvey would always be something people would never understand. She doesn't blame them because neither can they. They can't be together but can't be without each other. They've been dancing around that for years and Donna doesn't see an end to it.

"Donna, you know I never meant to hurt you" Harvey breaks the silence and his statement wakes Donna from her brief trance. She looks at him again.

"You see that's funny, because somehow, you always know what to do to hurt me." She gives him a sad smile as even more tears stream down her cheeks. _Fucking Idiot_. Harvey thinks to himself. The sight of Donna this broken because of him just eats him up inside. He doesn't know if he could ever forgive himself for causing her this much pain. What the hell was he thinking? He can't even find it in him to say another word in fear of hurting her more than he already has. He lets out a deep sighs.

"Just go." Donna whispers.

Harvey shakes his head one last time and gives in to her wishes and walks out.

She knows he's lost at the moment. She knows Paula is just a phase, or at least she wishes she is. But the thought of Harvey with another woman crushes her soul. She knows he's sorry. She just doesn't want to deal with it anymore.

Rachel opens her apartment door to see Donna holding a bottle of red wine. "Donna? It's almost midnight, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She sees the difference in her best friend's aura tonight. She knows something is up.

"Hey, I know it's late but I really need my friend right now." Donna gives her a sad smile.

"Of course, come in." Rachel invites her in. Donna makes her way onto the couch while Rachel goes to the kitchen to grab two wine glasses and rushes to the couch.

"Hey, Donna. Are you alright?" Mike says as soon as he comes out of their bedroom. Damn puppy, she can't have him know about her encounter with Harvey a few hours ago. "Hey Mike. I just really need to talk to Rachel right now if you don't mind."

Mike notices the sorrow in Donna's voice and he already has a feeling that whatever she's telling Rachel has something to do with Harvey. "Oh no, he told you didn't he?" Mike asks and Donna nods slowly.

"Well, I'll leave you both to it. Rachel can fill me in tomorrow. Good night, Donna" Mike purses his lips and leaves the two women to be.

Donna sighs of relief as soon as Mike enters the bedroom. Rachel pours wine in both their glasses and takes a sip from hers. "So, I'm guessing you already know" Donna looks down at her wine glass.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Donna. Mike specifically told me not to tell you because it wasn't our story to tell. It's Harvey's." Rachel uses her left hand to rub Donna's right wrist.

Donna had told Rachel about what happened that night, in complete detail. And she allowed Rachel to tell Mike knowing that those two can't keep secrets from each other. As long as they promise to never let Harvey know that they know.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asks

"Are you kidding me? I feel like shit, Rachel." Donna takes a deep breath. "It was news I should've seen coming but I didn't" she adds

"You didn't see it coming because you didn't want to see it coming." Rachel states her thoughts. Knowing Donna for a couple years now, she may have learned a thing or two about reading the woman's thoughts.

"No, I didn't." Donna confirms her friend's sentiments.

There is a long moment of silence after that but Donna doesn't mind. She really doesn't need any words right now. She just needed Rachel's presence to comfort her, to reassure her that she won't go through this heartbreak alone.

"Sooo…" Rachel breaks the ice. "Harvey's seeing his therapist"

"Oh please…" Donna scoffs loudly. "Don't euphemize it. He's _fucking_ his therapist" she corrects her and takes a big gulp of wine hoping to wash away the bitter taste those words gave her.

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Rachel chuckles softly. She stares at her friend and it pains her to see her like this. If someone told Rachel three years ago about Donna Paulsen crying over a man, she's probably laugh her head off. Because Donna has always been strong, confident, and guarded. But the Donna in front of her now is weak, insecure, and vulnerable. And she doesn't need to question why Harvey has made this much of an impact on her because Harvey has always been Donna's kryptonite. The one person she can't seem to cut out of her life. The one person she's holding every breath for.

They continue to talk for another hour until they finish the entire bottle of wine Donna just brought over. Donna thanks the brunette and pulls her in for a tight hug. What on Earth would she do without Rachel in her life? She hopes she never gets to find out. Rachel walks her out of their apartment and Donna heads home for the night. She prays to the one above- whoever it is, whatever it is- that she'll wake up and this was all just a dream.

Mike walks in Harvey's office at exactly 7:30 in the morning and to his surprise, Harvey was already there sitting in his chair with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Whoa. You are never this early" The pup says with so much confusion in his voice. "And speaking of early, why are you drinking scotch and not coffee?" he adds

"Leave me alone." Harvey says. He is definitely not in the mood to entertain Mike and his question. The kid can be ridiculously annoying at times. He spent the night alone. He called Paula and said that he had too much work to go over last night and suggested that they meet another day. He needed that night to himself to think about what he was gonna do. He didn't even get an ounce of sleep.

Mike knows he shouldn't bring this up because it's not his place but he couldn't take seeing the both of them this miserable. It's not good for them or for the firm. He has to speak his mind.

"Harvey, I know you're having a hard time thinking about what to do with Donna and Paula. And I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable talking about this with me but you can't let this go on forever. It's affecting your work, it's affecting Donna's, and it's affecting the firm."

Harvey gives him a side-eye and scoffs. "You're right, Mike. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this. So like I said earlier, leave me alone." He says and downs his drink in one go.

Mike nods once and turns around to walk out of his office only to stop in his tracks. "You really hurt her, you know?" and he turns to Harvey to see his reaction. Harvey closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. "You think I don't know that?" he responds

"She was at our place last night. She brought a bottle of wine and sat with Rachel for hours."

"Good to know she wasn't alone last night" Harvey says quietly.

"I don't get it, Harvey." Mike shakes his head. "Why tell ask her to wait for you and then go out to date another woman?"

"I never should've asked her that" Harvey states

"Well, you did. And now she's mending a heart so broken, she's not even sure if she'll ever trust another man again!" Mike exclaims.

"I know!" Harvey screams as he throws his glass onto the wall and buries his face in his palms. Mike stills, he's only ever seen him do that once- In Harvey's apartment the night before he went to prison.

"I've been trying to pull myself together, Mike. But the more I try to better myself for her, the more I realize that I'll never be good enough for her." Harvey admits "I don't deserve her. And I can't lose her any more than I already have"

"Harvey, I've known Donna long enough to know that she accepts you for who you are. She always has. So when she said you're not ready, she didn't say it was because you're not good enough." Mike takes a few steps towards his boss and comforts him.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't just walk out on Paula, it's not fair to her"

"Then tell her about Donna."

"I don't have it in me. I'm a coward, I know."

Mike nods. "Well, you said it, not me." And he leaves the man alone.

Donna organizes her files and stashes them into her drawer in preparation to go home for the night. She hears footsteps walking into her office and is surprised to see Harvey on the other end of her desk.

"Harvey, whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it. I've had a long day and-"

"Please. Hear me out" Harvey interrupts and she goes mute. "I know what I did was selfish. I know I lead you on and I'm sorry we had to come to this point." Donna hears the sincerity in his apology and allows him to continue.

"Donna, I want to be with you more than you know…" he trails off trying to find the right words to say. He's always been bad at expressing his feeling but for her he was willing to try.

"But?" Donna notices the hint of hesitation in the latter part what he just said. She knows there's a catch. She's just not sure if she's ready to hear it and put her heart through that again.

"But I started this relationship with Paula and I can't back out of this right now. She doesn't deserve that."

Donna can't believe her ears. Did he really just say that? She's not even sure why she's still surprised at his indecisiveness. "What about what I deserve?" she counters.

"Donna-"

"No. Forget it. I don't want your pity. If you really want to pursue that woman then I'll make your decision for you and exclude myself from your lives permanently." She's not having any of this right now. Not after the stress of a long day at work. She can't go through this bullshit again. She can't.

"You need to stop goddamn interrupting me when I'm trying to talk about us!" he raises his voice in annoyance. She never lets him speak his mind. But he can't blame her, he doesn't even know what's going on in that brain of his anymore. He's so lost.

"There is no us!" Donna exclaims

"I'm trying to fix that" Harvey counters

"Are you?" Donna cries. Tears streaming down her face yet again. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you're still with her. And I'm not going to sit around and wait for someone to come into terms with what he wants!"

"I want you! You're mine, whether you believe that or not." Harvey tries to explain

"I am not yours!" Donna's voice breaks and so does his heart. "Not anymore. Not until you choose me. But Harvey, I really don't have it in me to care anymore." She adds

Harvey clenches his jaw and looks away. Tears pool in his eyes and she lets out audible sobs. They are so miserable. He wishes he could touch her but he knows he can't. Not after what he's done.

"I am so tired." Donna whispers. "This… it's taking up too much of my energy and I physically cannot deal with it any longer." She admits

Harvey takes a deep breath and exhales slowly hoping it would calm him down. His knees are weak, his airway is tight, he can't breathe.

"It's too draining. It's too painful. I can't do this anymore" Donna concedes to her weakness.

Harvey darts his eyes back to her. What does she mean by that? "What are you saying?" he asks with such fear in his voice he is sure Donna heard it. His lips quiver as his tears are one blink away from falling.

"I'm saying I resign, Harvey. I've already had my letter of resignation printed out." Donna says as she wipes the dampness from her face.

"Donna, you can't-"

"My mind's already made up and there's nothing you can do to change that, Harvey. I'm moving on" Donna says firmly.

"Donna, please" Harvey begs as a tear now streams down his face. This was what he always feared: losing her for good. He thought he was avoiding that by not taking the plunge and being with Paula but it turned out to be the complete opposite.

Donna shuts the laptop and starts fixing her bag. As soon as she finishes, she gets up and walks past him.

"You said I won't lose you." Harvey's voice makes me her stop. "Well don't we all say things we end up taking back?" she says as she turns around to meet his eyes. Harvey bites his inner cheek trying to fight his tears from falling again.

"Be happy, Harvey" Donna hands him her resignation letter and walks out the office.

Harvey unlocks the door to his apartment and steps in. He throws them on the counter and is greeted by Paula sitting on his couch.

"Paula" He says, surprised to see her there

"Harvey. I tried calling you but I'm guessing your phone died?"

"It did. What are you doing here?"

"You said we'd have dinner here tonight. But since you're asking, I'm assuming you forgot" Paula answers

He forgot all about Paula. What kind of boyfriend forgets a date? Is he even a boyfriend? Everything seems to be happening so fast he's not sure how he could keep up.

"I'm sorry, Paula. I just had a long day at work and there were some other problems that I had to attend to." He explains

"I see that. But what I really want to know is, have you told Donna about us yet?" she asks looking up at him

"I have. She didn't take it well" he says as he pours himself a glass of water. He feels dehydrated. He feels weak. Consuming another glass of scotch would only send him to the hospital so water was clearly the right choice.

"Why would she not take it well?" Paula is intrigued and curious. If they're just colleagues, why would Donna not be happy for him? But they're not just colleagues, and that's what she doesn't know.

"It's complicated."

"Well un-complicate it."

"It's not that simple"

"And I wonder why. Because if her reaction affects you this much then it's making me question your relationship with her." Paula says and Harvey notices the hint of jealousy in her voice.

Harvey sighs. He's definitely not in the mood to engage in this conversation but he knows Paula deserves to know the truth. "Donna and I slept together. Twice. Once when I left the DA's office and the second was more or less a year ago."

Paula parts her lips. He never mentioned that in therapy and she sure as hell wasn't expecting this to come up right now. "And if you've kept that from me all this time, it means it wasn't just sex."

"No." Harvey admits. "I wanted to pursue a relationship with her after the second time but she insisted we don't jump into it until I was ready." He adds

"Oh my god, she waited for you, didn't she? Is that why you were so keen on keeping our relationship a secret from her?" she asks

"Yes. And we fought about it in the office today. She handed me her letter of resignation." Harvey puts his glass on the counter and leans on it. _Be happy, Harvey_. Donna's voice rings in his head and her last words are haunting him.

"I am sorry, Harvey." Paula gets up and rubs his arms.

"It's not your fault." Harvey gives her a sad smile.

"But I'm guessing it's for the best. I would be getting much better sleep now knowing you two won't be working together anymore." She chuckles lightly and places her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Harvey says as he breaks contact with her. "I thought you weren't threatened by her?"

"I wasn't but now that you've mentioned your history, I don't think I would feel comfortable with you two still working together."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Donna is one of the most important women in my life and she just resigned and that is what you say?" Harvey is in disbelief. He knew Paula's ex cheated on her in her last relationship but he never thought she would let that relationship affect this one. He thought she was better than this.

"I'm human, Harvey. Of course I'd feel insecure." Paula replies in a tone like it's the most normal thing ever.

"Well then you'd have to work on those insecurities because I'm getting Donna back." Harvey starts walking towards the door.

"What if I don't want you to do that?

"What did you just say?" Harvey halts and turns around to face her

"What if I prefer you prioritizing our relationship over what you have with her?"

"Are you asking me to choose between you and her?"

"And what if I am?" Paula challenges

"I'd say that's the most insane thing I've ever heard!" Harvey raises his voice.

"It's not insane. Because if you are committed to this relationship as you claim to be then you would know better than to let her back into your life. Because if you continue working with her, I don't think we'll survive." She says hoping he changes his mind about hiring Donna back at the firm. Of course she's threatened, she has seen the woman. She knows Donna is beautiful and confident, and now it has been revealed that they have more than just a professional relationship.

Harvey stiffs. This is it, the ultimatum. He's standing at a crossroad that Paula put him in. No, scratch that, he put himself in this position. But he doesn't waste another second thinking about it. Between Paula and Donna, there is only one choice and it's definitely not her.

"Well then you can see yourself out, Paula."

"You're kidding me, right?" Paula chuckles in disbelief

"No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me." Harvey grabs his keys and makes his way out his apartment.

Harvey hails a cab because he gave Ray the rest of the night off. He gets in and gives the driver her address. He has been wrecking his brain trying to figure a way out of his situation when it was this clear all along. He thought it would be difficult to let Paula go but after she gave him the ultimatum, he didn't think twice about ending things with her. He can't believe he almost lost Donna for a woman who could never in a million years compare to her. Does he feel bad about how he broke things off with Paula? Sure, he still feels a hint of guilt. But he can live with that. What he can't live without though, is Donna.

Donna sits on her couch facing the New York skyline. She's been doing so for the past hour. She can't read a book, she can't watch television, she can't even drink a glass of wine. She can't believe a heartbreak would make her this dysfunctional. But the pain is too great and her body aches.

She never wanted to leave the firm. She loves it there. But she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Harvey on the daily anymore. It would just cost her more misery. She needs to move on and she'll do it in another city. Where would she go? She doesn't know yet. She'll think about the details tomorrow. But for now, she's helpless and is sitting in silence.

Seven loud knocks on her door causes her to gasp loudly. Who the hell could that be? Is there an emergency? She makes her way down to the door and swings it open. Harvey stand there looking completely defeated.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you this." He grabs her resignation letter, tears it in half and hands it to her. She takes it.

"But what about-"

"Paula and I are over." He interrupts

"Are you okay?

"Will you come back?"

"Yes" Donna nods with tears in her eyes

"Then I'm okay." Harvey says and her heart melts. Is this really happening?

"Do you wanna come in?" she asks

"Not tonight, No." Harvey answers and turns around to walk away.

"Harvey, Thank you" He stops, turns to her and nods slowly. Donna closes her door and leans against it for support. Her legs feel like jelly and her heart is pounding against her chest. Her brain is too busy processing all of the events that just happened within the past 48 hours but one thing is clear and it's the one thing she'll never forget.

He chose her.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you stay tune for the conclusion next week. Spoiler alert: It involves a man named Thomas Kessler :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this update took longer than expected. I just had my midterms so I couldn't find the time to sit down and write but now I have. I just want to thank all of you for the love and support on this fic! Especially to those who have reviewed it. I wish all of you would enjoy this concluding chapter too because I worked extremely hard on this one.**

**(I recently rewatched "Scandal" and I stumbled across the breakup scene between Edison and Olivia and I thought I'd incorporate their conversation into this story hehehe)**

**THIS IS SET IN 8x14**

Harvey sits in his office after a long day. He stares outside the window of the 50th floor with a glass of scotch in his left hand.

There's something about the New York skyline, he finds it therapeutic. Is it because of the lights? Probably. New York becomes a starry festival at night. Is it because the view reminds him of how he's on the top of the world? An even better theory. He's been to the top of the mountain. But it's really the peace the sight brings that he finds comfort in. Sometimes he gets too distracted with work he forgets to notice the little things.

Just as he gets in too deep in his thoughts, his phone vibrates and he answers the call.

"Scottie."

"Harvey. I'm not here to pick a fight, I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

"You have Donna to thank for that."

"I know, I already did." Her words shock him.

Scottie and Donna were never friends. Sure, they were acquainted and spoke on several occasions (only when they needed to) but the two women never genuinely liked each other. But despite the shock, he is glad they were able to settle their differences aside. He admired Donna's maturity for defending Scottie and convincing him to ask Samantha to back down.

"Good to know." He says calmly.

"So, got any plans on telling her soon?" She asks

"Tell her what?"

"Come on, Harvey. Everybody knows you two are meant to be together." Scottie syas like it's the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Scottie, I don't feel comfortable-" He tries to explain his discomfort in discussing their relationship with his ex.

"Hear me out." Scottie interrupts. "Your relationship with Donna has always been complicated. I never really got why you guys would jump in front of trains for each other. And I gotta admit, at one point, I was jealous." She adds

"But?" Harvey knows she has more to say.

"But I always knew you two had a connection deeper than I could ever understand. You love each other. I never could have competed with that." There is a sadness to the way she said that last line and he swallows.

He feels a rush of guilt building up in his stomach. It's not that Scottie wasn't a good lover, she was. It's just that no matter how good their relationship was or how great the sex was, at some point they'd always get back to competing against each other for personal gain.

"Scottie, I'm really sorry things didn't work out between us." Harvey said and he meant it. Scottie would always be dear to him, she was his only serious relationship. Sure, they were the on-again-off-again type but he did learn a lot from being with her throughout the years.

"You don't need to apologize, Harvey. I'll find my own match someday. I just hope you get the courage to be with yours. Don't miss your chance"

"You take care, Scottie."

Harvey hangs up and take a deep breath. He takes a big gulp of his scotch as Scottie's voice rings in his ears. Is she right? Of course she is. People will eventually get tired of waiting. He knows Donna is the one, she's always been the one.

Could now be the right time to ask her where they stand? It's not too late is it? They've gotten back to their occasional flirty banter. Donna didn't take too long to forgive him for what happened with Paula. But even if he wanted to have a serious conversation about her, he could never find the right time, the topic would just never come up even in their late night office-drinking sessions.

_Fuck this_ he thinks to himself. He doesn't care about his fear of rejection anymore, he needs to talk to her about giving them a shot. No more excuses and no more lies, he's finally going to go all in.

"Hey." Harvey says as he sees Donna walking towards the elevator.

"Hey." She answers as she slowly turns around. There is a bit of tension there, it never really went away after the whole Paula fiasco.

"I just wanted you to know-"

"Scottie called to thank me, Harvey." She interrupts

"That's funny, she just called me." He answers, hoping his tone would convince her that he's surprised even though he already knew that.

"Well, I guess she's grateful to both of us." She says with a smile. God, that smile just lights up the room. So sweet, so pure, so genuine.

Harvey's hands are in his pockets. He brings his right one up to rub his nose. God, he's such a pussy. No other woman could make him this nervous.

"I guess so. Um, did she say something to you about…" He trails. This is it, no turning back. Now is finally the right time to talk about them.

"About what?" Donna stills. Harvey looks nervous, he's almost never nervous. He's always been the type to be extremely confident even when he has nothing in his hands. So for him to look this rattled, it could either be very important or very personal. She sort of gets a hint at where this conversation is going and she's not sure if she's ready to hear it, but at the same time, she can't not hear this.

"Oh! Perfect timing." No it isn't.

"Thomas! I thought we were meeting downstairs?" Donna mentally curses but is actually surprised that Thomas came all the way up to see her. She just told Louis that she'd eventually tell Harvey she was seeing him but she didn't know how to bring it up, it's not exactly an easy conversation to engage in. especially with someone like Harvey.

"Well I got here a little early, I thought I'd come meet you." Thomas says.

Donna doesn't know what to do. Does she introduce him to Harvey as her boyfriend? Is he already her boyfriend? They just started seeing each other although she knows she really likes him.

"Oh, Harvey, this is-"

"Thomas Kessler, we've met. Nice to see you again" And the two men exchange handshakes. Donna looks down at both their hands and doesn't know how to react.

"You too. Louis always spoke very highly of you." Thomas says with a smile.

"You too." Harvey says. To Donna's surprise, Harvey is taking the situation very well. But there is an awkward pause just as he says that. What does Donna do to break the silence? Should she say something? Anything?

"Well, shall we?" Thomas finally says after three seconds and she thanks the heavens for allowing him to do what she couldn't.

"Of course. Good night, Harvey." Donna turns to him.

"Good night." He gives her a small awkward smile. They both step into the elevator and Donna tries to not look at him. Holy fuck, how the hell will tomorrow go? She'll have to find out when the time comes.

Harvey doesn't know what hit him, he's barely keeping up with what just happened. Did Donna just introduce her new boyfriend to him? She has a boyfriend? And not just any man, Thomas Kessler, a client.

_Thanks a lot, Scottie._ He thinks to himself. He needs another drink, maybe another bottle.

Harvey got up the next morning with a pounding headache, must be because of all the scotch he had last night. He almost hadn't gotten drunk in years, he always controlled his liquor intake. Maybe last night he was hoping all the scotch would make him forget about the fact that he just witnessed Donna moving on before his very eyes.

He takes an advil, no, make that two. He has a long day ahead, client meetings and some merger papers to work through. He can't be distracted or sick or hungover or heartbroken, he can't afford to today.

An hour later he arrives at the firm and is surprised to see Thomas outside his office.

"Thomas."

"Harvey. I had a little extra time I thought I'd take Donna out to lunch but she wasn't in her office so I thought you would know where she was." Thomas extends his right hand for a handshake and Harvey reciprocates.

"Well she isn't here. She's probably out with Louis and Sheila, they've been planning this lunch for a week now." He explains

"Oh very well. I'll just give her a call and see if she'll be up for dinner tonight."

"Good. I've got some meetings to attend to if you don't mind." He walks past the man and into his office.

"Harvey," Thomas says as he enters the office. "Would you like to get a drink sometime? I would very much like to get acquainted with Donna's colleagues." Thomas says sincerely.

He really is a good man, that's the aura he's been giving off and it makes Harvey sick. He doesn't want to blow the man off but he spent 12 years pretending and faking, he doesn't want to do that anymore so he decides to be blunt.

"Thomas, I don't mean to be rude but… you and I… we can't be friends." Harvey says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry?" Thomas is genuinely confused.

"It's nothing personal or against you."

"And how exactly is that not personal?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." He pauses. He doesn't know how to tell him that he physically can't deal with the pain of being friends with the man who's dating the love of his life. How exactly do you word that? He can't seem to think clearly right now so he decides to not explain at all. "Just… take care of her, will you?" he adds.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"You mean you haven't heard the rumors?" His relationship with Donna has always been the talk of the town, especially in the firm among the interns and paralegals. Of course none of them know the real deal but they've always fought like a couple, against each other and for each other.

Thomas' silence is proof that he genuinely has no idea about their history and that he's in the process of figuring it out. "Well, like I said, you wouldn't wanna know. Now if you'll excuse me…" Harvey gestures to the door and Thomas sees himself out.

In the early hours of the night, Donna finds herself marching down Harvey's office.

"Harvey"

"Donna, now is not a good time." Harvey says as he's currently buried in tons of paperwork for the West Merger.

Donna shuts the door so no one could overhear the intense conversation they were about to have and turns around to face him. "Do you have a problem with Thomas?"

"Did you bug my office again?" he asks sarcastically. He knows his office is bugged and that she still listens to all his private conversations, which is exactly why he chose to have that talk with Thomas in his office so she could listen.

"Cut the crap, Harvey. I'm being serious."

"No, Donna. I don't." He looks up and drops the pen he was holding not too long ago.

"But you don't particularly like him." She states, it was no longer a question because based on what she heard, she already knew he despises Thomas.

"Just because you like him doesn't mean I should. You never liked Scottie." He tries to justify his side.

"Scottie was a different story, you guys were toxic for each other and you know it." She says.

"Why are you bringing this up, Donna? If your relationship with him is as solid as you think it is, then why the hell should my opinion matter to you?" He asks. He knows where this conversation is going, he can feel it. It's not going to be pretty or easy.

"Because I know you better than anyone else and I know when you're lying. My relationship with Thomas bothers you, you just won't admit it." She tries to do her Donna magic on him again.

"No, it doesn't."

"Who are you trying to convince, Harvey? Me or yourself?" Donna's tone is giving off the hint that she's furious, she has a right to be. And she's correct, who is he trying to convince?

"Donna-"

"Why do you keep ruining this for me?" she interrupts him. Tears start forming in her eyes. She can't believe that after what he did to her, he still has the balls to jeopardize another relationship.

"I'm not ruining anything! I'm staying away from it, aren't I?" Which is also true. He's avoiding being involved with the two of them. Which is exactly why he told Thomas why they can't be friends.

"Like that's gonna help?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me the goddamn truth!" Donna screams.

"I love you!" Harvey screams back and Donna is silenced." You want me to say it, there I said it."

Donna takes a moment to process what he just said before taking in a breath, she didn't realized she stopped breathing.

"And I know I don't have the right to say that anymore, not after what I did to you. But… I see the way you look at him. I know because you used to look at me that way." Harvey's voice breaks as he says the last line. He is hurt. He is in anguish. And she's the only one who can make him feel that way.

"Harvey-"

"I know I screwed things up, Donna. I know you're moving on and I can see why. Thomas is great, he's stable, he's more."

_More._ That's their word. Not hers and Thomas'.

"He's someone I can never be; that's why I can't stand him." Harvey admits. "But as much as it kills me to see you with him, I'm going to be happy for you because that's how much I love you." He adds.

He said it. Again.

There is a full minute of silence after those three words came out of his mouth. Donna is in disbelief. She never knew she could hurt him this much, she never thought she would be the cause of a heartbroken Harvey Specter. But her she is, in his office, witnessing Harvey Specter confessing his love to her but she can't do anything about it because she's with someone.

"Harvey-" she struggles to find words. He is also the only one who can leave her speechless. It's insane how much they want each other. It's insane how much they belong together. It's insane how much happier they both could be if they just got together. But then again, they're both insane.

"You don't have to say anything, Donna. It'll be easier that way."

"Why now?" Donna asks with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why tell me how you love me now when I'm with someone?"

"I just thought you should know, before I let you go." He whispers.

He spent the whole day thinking about it. They're just gonna keep running in circles if they continue this. Donna tried to help his relationship with Paula by resigning. So for her to be happy, he's gotta give something up too. So he decided he's giving her up.

"You're letting me go?" Donna asks and her heart breaks. She's hoping he answers No. _Don't let me go, Harvey. Fight for me._

"Be happy, Donna." He repeats _those_ words to her and she's frozen. He leaves Donna in his office and heads to the bathroom. He feels like throwing up. He can't breathe, he can't see, there's a ringing in his ears.

Donna on the other hand is still unable to move. More tears fall out of her eyes as those words play on repeat in her head and sink into her brain. _Be happy, Donna._

Donna sits on her couch in her apartment again. Still not being able to function. The last time she was like this, she resigned from the firm to make Paula and Harvey's relationship work. Harvey's words still linger in her head and it has been haunting her for the past two hours.

_That's how much I love you._

_I see the way you look at him._

_Thomas is great, he's more._

_I know because you used to look at me that way._

_He's someone I can never be._

_Be happy, Donna._

Loud knocks awake her from her chance and she rushes over to the door hoping to see Harvey there but is disappointed when she sees her boyfriend instead.

"Thomas, I didn't know you were coming over." She really didn't. Her mind was too busy thinking of someone else.

"Is this a bad time? I got us some takeout." He shows her a bag of Chinese food. He doesn't even know her that well. If he were Harvey, he'd bring her favorite shitty Thai food.

"That's very sweet of you. Here, let me have it, I'll heat it up and set the table." Donna grabs the bag and tries to use the preparation of their food as a way to help calm her down.

Almost fifteen minutes have passed since they've both sat at her dining table. She's still unable to eat and Thomas notices.

"Donna, is something wrong? you've barely touched your food." Thomas asks and he's genuinely concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, Thomas. I just have my mind on a lot of things right now." She explains hoping it's enough to convince him.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. If it's bothering you this much, you should talk to me about it." He tries to initiate a conversation.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Does this have something to do with Harvey?" Her eyes widen and she gasps softly. She shouldn't have reacted that way, he'll sense something going on. Fuck.

"Why do you ask?"

"Word gets around. I know you both have a complicated relationship." He says. She wonders if he actually did some digging and asked people around about the two of them or if he just figured it out after what Harvey said earlier this morning.

"You don't say." She chuckles sarcastically.

"Why don't we make it simple?"

"What do you mean?"

"My company is planning to expand to Miami. My general counsel and I have been looking into it and it's good business, great market, and a big opportunity." He says

"Thomas, that's great-"

"Let me finish." He interrupts. "While we expand into Miami, I plan to move there. I've visited the city a couple of times and it grew on me. I know what we have is relatively new but Donna, I can picture a life with you. Move to Miami with me." He adds.

Did he just ask her to move to another city with him? This man she's only known for a little over a week? He must be out of his mind.

"Move to Miami? But Thomas, my life is here. In New York." She tries to explain. And by life, she means Harvey Specter.

"I'm not talking about right now but soon, maybe a couple of months. Miami is beautiful, I'm certain you'll love it too. Sure, it's not New York but it's simple, it's easy, it's… normal." He insists.

"Normal…" her answers trails

"Why do you say that with such bad taste?" he asks, confused as to why she would say it that way.

"It's not that, Thomas. It's… I don't want simple, or easy, or normal." She looks at him teary-eyed. It's true, she's never had anything normal in her life. It has always been fast-paced so for her to slow down and settle down with someone she barely knows terrifies her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Thomas, you are a good man. But this idea, it's too overwhelming. We just started seeing each other and-" she gets interrupted

"Donna, if this is too much for you, you could always sleep on it and think it through-" he tries his best to be optimistic.

"I don't want that, Thomas. My life is here, it's always been here. And I have a job that I fought so hard to get and that I love. I can't give that up." She uses her job as an excuse to stay. Hoping that he doesn't figure out the real reason why she can't leave.

"Is this about your job or is this about Harvey?" Too late, he's figured it out.

"No, It's just… I don't want simple, or easy, or normal." She repeats. "I want painful, mind-blowing, excruciating, extraordinary love. Don't you want that for yourself too?"

It doesn't make sense, What she said doesn't make sense and she knows that. But things don't have to makes sense for it to be true. Because that's what she has with Harvey. Painful, excruciating, mind-blowing, extraordinary love.

It's one of a kind. It's exciting, it's challenging, it's life-changing. It's the type of love that takes your breath away and leaves you wanting more. She can never have that with Thomas.

Harvey is right, Thomas is perfect. He's the ideal husband. Hardworking, kind, caring, gentle, an overall great person. Any woman would be lucky to have a Thomas Kessler in her life. But she isn't that woman.

It's funny how it takes a perfect man like Thomas to make her conclude that no one can actually live up to her love for Harvey Specter. No matter how complicated he is.

"So, this is about Harvey." Thomas puzzles the pieces together and she sucks on his upper teeth in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Thomas."

"Donna, love isn't supposed to be painful or excruciating. Love isn't supposed to hurt." He says as he gets up and grabs his coat from the counter. "Do yourself a favor and go after what you want." He leaves the room.

Harvey was able to calm himself down after that painful conversation with Donna that caused him to have a heart attack. He goes back to his office and sits on his couch. He doesn't know what to do. He did the right thing, right? He let her go. He let her be happy. He's supposed to be happy for her but he's not. He's empty, he's broken, he's lifeless.

He needs to get this out of his chest so he grabs his phone and calls Mike.

"Why isn't it my favorite douchebag" Mike answers after three rings.

"Hey fraud. I was just calling to see if you're up for a chat. Unless of course you got your hands full on some old ladies threatening to sue the condo association."

"Nahh, my old ladies are busy suing the vet for doing a terrible job on grooming their puppies. But yes, I'm always up for a chat especially if it's with an old friend. Emphasis on the word 'old'." He counters

"Back at it again with the old man jokes. Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Get sick of making fun of Harvey Specter? Never." Mike laughs.

Harvey lets out a long and tired sigh. Things were never the same after Mike and Rachel left for Seattle. Their wedding and them going away to start a new life together made Harvey realize how there are things more to life than just work. Mike has everything now and he has nothing. Although, he could have everything, he just chose not to.

"I miss you, buddy." Harvey says

"I miss you too, Harvey." He answers. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Why are you assuming something is wrong?"

"I can hear it in your voice." He definitely heard something more to that sigh Harvey just gave a few seconds ago. That didn't sound like a normal i-had-a-long-day-at-work sigh. There was something about it that felt very personal.

"Is that a new superpower you learned in Seattle?" Harvey tries to avoid the conversation by starting another banter with his protégé.

"No it isn't. Seriously Harvey, what is it?" Mike notices Harvey trying to avoid the conversation and gets right back into it.

Harvey knows Mike isn't the type to let things go easily. So he gives up on trying to act like he's okay and open ups. "I told her."

"Wow. And?" Mike is surprised. Harvey Specter finally had the balls to tell Donna how he feels. This calls for a celebration! Or so he thought.

"She's seeing someone now. Thomas Kessler, Louis' client"

"I'm sorry, Harvey." Well, he expected a happy conclusion to the news but he'd be lying if he said he didn't see this coming.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen. I guess she really did mean it when she said she was moving on." Harvey admits.

"Well, considering how closely you two were dancing at our wedding, I actually thought things were fine between you two."

He thought so too. After the dancing, every guest started going home one by one. Donna and Rachel were too busy crying and bidding their goodbyes while Harvey and Mike were outside getting some fresh air.

Harvey told Mike to kick ass in Seattle and be the best lawyer anyone has ever seen.

And Mike told Harvey to be with the one he loves now before it's too late.

But now, it is too late. Donna's already found Thomas.

"I don't think things are getting back to normal, Mike. I don't know how we can move on from here." He says. There are only two people in the world Harvey allows himself to be vulnerable to. Mike and Donna.

"You two are probably the biggest idiots I know." Mike says.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He states. "What you two have, there's no word to describe it. The feelings you have for each other are filled with so much passion and power, it consumes you both. Everyone knows that."

And he's not wrong. Romance doesn't have enough power in it, or enough depth. Harvey and Donna are so much more than just romance.

"She's with someone now, Mike. And he's perfect."

There is a long silence after that. Mike doesn't want to say anything too frank and blunt because he knows Harvey is vulnerable now. But he can't stand to know that is friend is this miserable especially when he knows that something can still be done about it.

"You know, for someone who does whatever it takes to win, you have a funny way of fighting for the woman you love." Another fact. Harvey swallows and clenches his jaw. He needed to hear this right now especially after what happened today.

"She's happy, Mike." His protégé hears the pain in those words.

"She could be, or she could be happier with you." He counters and Harvey gets to thinking.

"You're losing her, Harvey. Could be for good. Don't let this be your first and biggest loss." Mike hangs up and Harvey is convinced. He never should've let her go. He should've fought for her like he would for a case in court. Heck, he should've fought for her like his life depended on it. Because that's what Donna is: his everything.

He needs to tell her that he's wasted too much time already. He needs to tell her that she's the only one that gets him. He needs to tell her that when he's with her, his poker chips are always up.

Harvey gets up and starts marching towards the elevator. He calls Ray and asks him to pick him up downstairs. He's going to win Donna over.

Donna sits in her dining chair for another 5 minutes before getting up to wash the dishes. She feel bad, she definitely does. She didn't mean to hurt Thomas or Harvey for that was never her intention.

She just wanted to be happy for once. Is that really too much to ask? She just wants the world to stop spinning for a moment. But it can't, the world keeps spinning and life goes on. But she's stuck. She's never getting over Harvey, she just proved that hypothesis.

She's sick of waiting for life to makes things happen for her. So at that moment, she decides to make things happen for herself.

She grabs her coat and grabs her boots and heads out of her apartment. She makes her way down the hallway and presses the button to call the elevator.

She needs to see Harvey and tell him she feels the same way. She needs to tell him how he's the only one who can make her feel like she's powerful yet powerless at the same time. She needs to tell him that they belong together, because they both already know that, it's just time to take the risk.

As soon as the elevator doors open, she sees Harvey there. He's panting, she's panting. He's shocked to see her there and she feels the same way.

All of the words they wanted to say to each other are now lost in the back of their heads. Their hearts are in sync this time, and words are no longer need. She sees the look on his face and suddenly time stops.

Because Harvey is finally ready.


End file.
